Ex
by crazy4bks
Summary: LFoDH DH4 fic. Preslash John/Matt. Matt's ex starts stalking him. Who can he turn to?


Disclaimer: I do not own the movie (Live Free or Die Hard) or the characters (John McClane, Matt Farrell).

Warnings: Major swearing (what do you expect its a Die Hard Fic) and Pre-Slash

Pairings: John McClane/Matt Farrell, previous Matt Farrell/m

**EX**

by crazy4bks

"Oh shit." Matt muttered seeing a familiar face in the crowd. The tall, dark and handsome muscled man looked directly into Matt's eyes and started determinedly towards him. Matt turned around and started walking away quickly, his eyes gazing around attempting to find a way out of the confrontation about to happen.

Just as Matt was ready to give up and just run for an illusionary sanctuary he saw Him. John McClane. No nonsense, badass, cop and his new personal savior.

"McClane! John McClane!"

dh4dh4dh4dh4

John took a drink of his coffee, looking over at Matt. He didn't believe that bullshit that Farrell told him. Something about _just being out for a walk _and _Hey, let's go get something to eat._ Not that John didn't believe that it was a coincidence running into him, but there was something else going on. And it probably had something to do with the guy trying to be subtle, watching them from across the room.

"So what's this about, kid?"

"I, uh … don't know what…"

"Uh huh and the guy attempting to burn a hole through your skull is nothing." John interrupted.

Matt seemed to still for a split second then exploded into a confined chaos using his whole body in an effort to explain. "Well, you know, how you told me to start going to a gym. Of course you know." Matt shook his head attempting to organize his thoughts. "A gym is also a really great social environment if you are so inclined to."

John groaned as he connected the dots. "So you picked up this guy's girl."

Matt's eyes slid to the guy and quickly back to John. "Not exactly… He, uh, sorta picked me up."

Silence fell between the two and Matt could only hope that he didn't just kill the small budding friendship that John and Matt were just barely started cultivating with that one declaration.

"You're gay? Jesus, does Lucy know because you better not be leading her on."

"Gay? Why does everything have to have a label? Labeling just helps to divide a person's view on others. Black, white, gay. . ."

"Kid! Kid!" John attempted to break in on Matt's rant.

"Straight, man, woman. There is so much more to a person than what others perceive them as."

"Matt! Okay, Jesus Christ, I get it!' John paused for a moment, "So gay or … what?"

"Did you not just…," Matt trailed off at McClane's glare. "Okay if I HAD to decide on one, it would, probably, be bisexual. I'm open to all possibilities. And Lucy has known for a while now."

"All possibilities, huh? So you wouldn't be adverse to a goat?" John smirked over at Matt, his amusement clear.

Matt spluttered and laughed as he declared, "You are sick, McClane! A goat? I'm open to all possibilities within my own species. You are SICK!"

John chuckled but grew serious as he asked, "Okay, back to your story. He picked you up and…"

"And it was okay at first. We hung out, you know, date stuff. Dinners, movies and um…" Matt stumbled over his words trying to find an appropriate one.

"John broke in abruptly with a stern voice, "Fucked."

Matt paused taken a back by John's tone. "Yeah, anyway, he started getting easily irritated and possessive. Wanting to know where I was and who I was with all the time. Demanding that I not see my friends anymore. I mean, I was all ready to head out to meet Lucy and he starts getting pushy. Fuck that, I know enough to know this is just leading to abuse, so I tell him, we're over and to please leave. He ended yelling and shouting, but ended up leaving fairly quickly when my neighbor stopped by to make sure I was okay."

"I was hoping that was going to be it but then I start seeing him everywhere I went. He hasn't tried to approach me until today. And I think he's been in my apartment. Nothing definite just a feeling and a few misplaced and missing things. It's really starting to creep me out." Matt explained with a shudder.

"Fuck, Kid, have you gone to the police?"

"Nuh uh. No way. There is no way I am going to report my ex-boyfriend to a bunch of cops. I do not want to get gay bashed by a bunch of bigots on top of all this shit." Said Matt, shaking his head, looking at John with a determined look on his face.

John just groaned.

"You're coming with me." With that John grabbed Matt and started heading out, ignoring the guy getting up to follow them.

dh4dh4dh4dh4

"McClane, what are you doing? It's your day off."

"What the hell does it look like? I'm helping Farrell here fill out a report concerning his stalking boyfriend."

Connie turned to the man with McClane watching him turn red with embarrassment.

"Ex-boyfriend, McClane. Geez, get it right." Farrell corrected and then proceeded to give it right back to Connie's surprise. "Forgetting things in you old age, John." His sly amusement evident in the timbre of his voice.

Connie sat back and watched the two for a moment, intrigued by the interaction. Not many people stand up to McClane, let alone challenge him. She looked at what he was writing and sighed with exasperation.

"Give me that before you have Matt arrested for jaywalking." She quickly grabbed the paper and started asking Matt for the pertinent information.

"Thanks Kowalski. If you need anything let me know."

"Just stay out of trouble. I have a cousin coming from Chicago this weekend. He wants to get away from the cop stuff for a while."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, Ray's a detective with the Chicago PD."

"Have a good time then."

Matt stepped forward; his whole body seemed looser, less tense. "Thanks for all the help. I really appreciate it. If you ever need help with your computer just call." Matt said shaking her hand.

"Okay, sure, I'll remember that."

dh4dh4dh4dh4

"I really appreciate you helping me with this. I mean forcing me her and all." Matt paused. Not quite meeting John's eyes as they stood outside of the Police station. Finally he seemed to find his words, "So, anyway, I'll see you later." And he turned to walk away.

John was stunned, frozen, for a moment. "What? No way are you going back to your place." John swiftly strode to Matt's side turning him to face him. "You said he's been in your apartment. It's not safe. C'mon, I have room."

"No, no. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I already ruined your day off; I can't invade your space too."

Before John could respond he was tackled, hitting the ground with a thud. He, instinctively, lashed out with his hands. Cursing he was able to roll to his knees looking towards the threat. He was only slightly surprised to be looking at Matt's stalker.

John was able to get to his feet while the man started shouting at John, "You can't have him! He's mine, nobody touches but me!" John was, quite frankly, unimpressed with the ranting man.

'Hey, Dickhead!" John said over the man, getting his undivided attention. The man stilled in surprise. John was not willing to give the fucking moron any more of his time. "Don't you think that's Matt's choice? If he wants to be touched by me, he can get it. Dickhead!"

John didn't notice Matt startle as he quickly looked towards John. He was too busy punching the guy in the face, stunning him. John did notice him as he stepped up to his ex, hands in clenched into fists.

"You are an idiot. You do not get to make decisions for me. I am my own person. Not only do you attack somebody, who happens to be a cop, but you do it in front of the Police station. Moron." Matt told him very seriously then without any warning hit him. With that the stalker's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell, unconscious.

"Damn, that felt good."

dh4dh4dh4dh4

Matt waited until all the paperwork was finished dealing with the arrest to talk to John. "We need to talk."

"So talk." John was in no hurry to have the talk he was envisioning.

Matt hesitated, taking a deep breath he looked straight into John's eyes. "I don't think you want to have this talk here, but okay. I want you to touch me."

For a moment John was puzzled. He was expecting something so totally different that hearing what Matt actually said blew him away. Then as he comprehended what was said he couldn't speak overcome with all the different ways he could touch Matt. All the possibilities. He came back to himself when he noticed the stillness and how pale Matt had become. Quickly coming to the correct conclusion John once again grabbed Matt and started pulling towards the nearest exit.

"When we get to my place we can talk and explore all the possibilities of touching you." John growled out. Matt smiled.

**The End**


End file.
